A vehicular display device is conventionally known, which includes a display having an indicator portion which is disposed along an arcuate trace of displacement of a tip end portion of a rotatable pointer (for instance, see Patent Literature 1).
The conventional vehicular display device includes a ring-shaped recessed portion which is formed along an outer circumference of the indicator portion. The recessed portion is configured such that an inclined side surface thereof is illuminated with light.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2007-17166.